


Two Boys playing Sims and Being Gay

by Haleys_Raven



Series: TS/Sides Week 2020 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, TS/Sides week 2020, its cute and short, the boys are playing sikms together, thomas' starts a fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haleys_Raven/pseuds/Haleys_Raven
Summary: day 1 for @tsxsidesweek on tumblr for the prompt of date night! its just the two boys playing sims and trying to get themselves to date, its cute, and its short.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Series: TS/Sides Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672756
Kudos: 13





	Two Boys playing Sims and Being Gay

“So what are we doing again, Roman?”

Roman quickly ushered Thomas into one of the two seats in front of the computer before replying with a grin. “Well, my dearest Thomathy, I thought that we could stay in this week and, well, attempt to recreate the beginning of our relationship!”

Thomas raised an eyebrow, looking from the computer to Roman a couple times. “By playing The Sims?”

Roman nodded, “Obviously, mi amor!” He grinned, dropping down in the chair next to Thomas. “I thought we could create each other and get them to fall in love.”

“Well, Roman, that sounds great, I’m down!”

“Of course it sounds great, I came up with it! Now then, let us begin!” With that, he started the game, and they started to create.

~

“Thomas, why won’t you accept my rose?”

“I don’t know! Our friendship bar is full! Here, let me try flirting.”

“Thomas! It’s not working!”

“I can see that, Roman! Yanno, maybe they just need a short break, I’m gonna have Sim Thomas go make some grilled cheese, we can keep trying after he’s done.”

“Thomas.”

“Yes, Roman?”

“I think Sim you got the cooking skills of real you.”

Thomas looked up quickly from where he had been grabbing a snack, “What?”

“He set the house on fire.”

“HE WHAT?”

“I’m having Sim me put it out, don’t worry!”

“I’m worrying, Roman! He better not die!”

“He’s not gonna die, the fires out and we got insurance money, see?”

“And, of course, just like in real life, it’s not nearly enough to cover what was damaged.” They both sat in silence for a moment. “Wait, Roman, what are you doing?”

“I’m going to lighten the mood by having Sim me attempt to flirt with Sim you, only for it to go horribly once again.”

“Holy shit.”

“It worked? He took my rose? Thomas! You took my rose!”

“Holy shit.”

“You know what this means?”

Thomas didn’t have to look over to know that Roman was wearing a shit-eating grin, but he couldn’t resist a small smile spreading across his own as he indulged his boyfriend. “What does it mean?”

“It means, my dear Thomathy, that you simply needed a push to see me as your knight in shining armor to fall for me!” Thomas watched his boyfriend ramble, a loving smile on his face, as the sims on the computer continued to flirt.


End file.
